Cruel
=Details= "With his terrifying crushing grapplers and abilities in demolition that match even WRECKER, his counterpart on MAXX STEELE's team, CRUEL™ is the equal of any robot in individual combat. Nearly indestructible, he is silent, save for menacing grunts that often accompany his wicked acts. In order to keep up-to-date with his evil master Nazgar's strategies, CRUEL™ has two communication antennae on the upper sides of his head. He also carries two evil weapons for fighting the Robo Force team." From the original file card.http://www.toyfinity.blogspot.com/2015/08/the-life-and-times-of-cruel-detonator.html =Character History= "Cruel - the goal was to have a big monster of a build for the majority of Maxx's enemies. The weapons he carries are optional, the beauty of Glyos being that you can customize however you want."https://www.instagram.com/p/wrOthmSEOk/ "Cruel and Vulgar, in my mind, are the enemies to Wrecker more than anything else. So they had to be BIG builds."https://www.instagram.com/p/wrPKinSEPe/ "CRUEL IS BACK! And he wants a piece of Maxx Zero!"https://www.instagram.com/p/wpdnrQSEGf/ Originally Cruel and Vulgar were planned to come out together. Over time the plans changed which led to the creation of Brutal as Cruel's first partner. Core_cruel_build.jpg|Core Cruel and his weapons Core_cruel_build_2.jpg|Ultimate Maxx with his treads next to the core Cruel build Core-cruel-build-3.jpg|Core Cruel with weapons Core-cruel-build-4.jpg|Core Cruel with weapons Core-cruel-build-5.jpg|Core Cruel compared to Wrecker =Story= See: Batch 237 =Versions= Basic Edition "This silent warrior enforces the will of Hun-Dred with his Hammerforge Fists!" The standard Robo Force kit with all of the parts normally included, along with an extra arm set in black to replicate the classic toy, as well as a select few Weaponeer parts to give him the massive fists of the original figure. There are no detail lines on this edition. First offered for pre-order August 26th and ended September 20th, 2015. An unpainted version was also available.http://www.toyfinity.blogspot.com/2015/08/the-life-and-times-of-cruel-detonator.html "CRUEL the DETONATOR of the CULT OF DRED - Basic Edition - Standard forty-one piece fully Glyos-compatible purple Robo Force kit, with TWO extra sets - one full set of black arms (twelve parts) and one HAMMERFISTS pack (six pieces)! You can also build Cruel's crabby buddy VUL-GAR! $24 each." "Blank Purple Robo Force kit - Standard forty-one piece fully Glyos-compatible purple Robo Force kit Limited quantities. $12 each." CRUELBASIC.jpg|Basic Cruel kit (Front) Cruel_basic.jpg|Cruel with Vulgar drone Cruel_basic2.jpg|Basic Cruel kit (Back) 13.jpg|Blank Purple kit purplecruel.jpg|Blank Purple kit Ultimate Edition Pre-order version: The standard Robo Force kit with all of the parts normally included, along with an extra arm set in black to replicate the classic toy, as well as an option to combine with a Weaponeer Warrior Cruel Red who has been fused with Cruel to unleash his unnatural strength and power. 100% detail lined and matches with other Ultimate Robo Force editions. Having both Cruel and Weaponeer Warrior Cruel Red allows you to build Toyfinity's CRUEL! First offered for pre-order August 26th and ended September 20th, 2015.http://www.toyfinity.blogspot.com/2015/08/the-life-and-times-of-cruel-detonator.html "Silent master of the Dark Forces!" "CRUEL - Ultimate Edition - Standard forty-one piece fully Glyos-compatible purple Robo Force kit - with the incredible ULTIMATE paint applications! Over 100 paint applications! $35 each." CRUELULTIMATE.jpg|Ultimate Cruel kit Cruel ult.jpg|Ultimate Cruel Final Form (Cruel kit + Weaponeer kit) Front Cruel_ult2.jpg|Ultimate Cruel Final Form (Cruel kit + Weaponeer kit) Back =References= Category:Cult of Dred Category:Major Characters Category:Robo Force Series